A registry and clinical study of patients with hereditary colorectal cancer and polyposis syndromes were founded at the Johns Hopkins Hospital in 1973. In 1982, the Bowel Tumor Working Group was formed to study the pathobiology and molecular genetics of colorectal tumors. The Registry is maintained in computerized Access and Progeny data bases and includes: 1)families with a history of familial aggregation of colorectal cancer, early onset colorectal cancer and polyposis syndromes and 2) family histories and food frequency questionnaires on patients evaluated for colorectal neoplasm. The CORE was expanded in 1996 to include similar data on pancreatic cancer patients. Currently, the CORE for Colorectal and Pancreatic Cancer collects, family history, medical history, pathological records, environmental/exposure data and dietary data from affected and at-risk individuals and procures specimens from identified individuals to support the research of familial, environmental and molecular genetic factors in both colorectal and pancreatic cancer.